Por siempre y para siempre
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: Rebekah se ve rechazada por su padre, lo mismo que Klaus lo que hace que la primera se convierta en una niña tímida y asustadiza y el segundo en un adolescente algo violento y atormentado... que sin embargo siempre esa ahí para Rebekah... Rebekah víctima de Bullying.


**Título: **Por siempre y para siempre…

**Sinopsis: **Rebekah se ve rechazada por su padre, lo mismo que Klaus lo que hace que la primera se convierta en una niña tímida y asustadiza y el segundo en un adolescente algo violento y atormentado... que sin embargo siempre esa ahí para Rebekah... Rebekah víctima de Bullying.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a la CW**. **

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del Reto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". _

_Advertencias Todos humanos_

**Rated: **K

* * *

_**Nueva Orleans Agosto de 2005 Inicio de la temporada de Huracanes.**_

Otra vez una ciudad nueva, y ¿qué significaba esto? Pues significaba, casa nueva, vecinos nuevos, escuela nueva, nuevos compañeros de clase, tener que hacer nuevos amigos, pero eso no era todo aquí también había huracanes con lo que le asustan las tormentas a Rebekah, y no es que en Londres o en Mystic Falls (el primer lugar donde vivieron cuando llegaron a América) no hubiera huracanes pero no eran tan comunes.

Rebekah no la estaba pasando muy bien. Hacía tres días que habían llegado a Nueva Orleans, aun no conocía a nadie pero eso no era lo peor mañana era el primer día de clases y ella no podía dormir. Y es que aunque su madre la había arropado y cobijado, la había dejado en su habitación a oscuras, tenía frio y no podía dormir. Con el cuerpo tapado de pies a cabeza, sus ojos azules intentaban ver sus dedos apretados con fuerzas, aferrados a la sábana. Estaba muerta de miedo, odiaba las tormentas. Oía el crujir de la madera, el zumbido del viento como aullidos de lobos afuera de su ventana y eso la alteraba; el viento no solo aullaba también golpeaba en las ventanas; la lluvia azotaba contra la casa. Todo, absolutamente todo sonido fuera de lo normal le daba miedo. Esa noche estaba resultando bastante larga para ella. Bajo lentamente las sabanas, observando como la penumbra de su cuarto que se iluminaba de repente con los relámpagos, cuando ¡BANG! Un fuerte sonido, como un balazo, provino del cielo.

– ¡Nik! – grito ella. Asustada como estaba solo atino a llamar a su hermano mayor, bueno a uno de ellos porque tenía 4.

Seguramente, Dios o La Madre Naturaleza, estaban enojados. El día había sido soleado y tranquilo pero de repente más o menos a las siete de la noche las nubes cargadas oscurecieron todo a su paso, cubriendo por completo la ciudad, y los fuertes vientos comenzaron a sentirse. Los comercios cerraron temprano, porque la lluvia comenzó enseguida. Rebekah lo sabía, a ella siempre la habían asustado las tormentas.

¡BANG! Un estruendo gigantesco la hizo pensar que el cielo se había partido en dos y ¡AUUU! El aullido del viento le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento el techo de la casa se iría volando por los cielos.

Cuanta imaginación.

– ¡Nik!

Lo único que se le ocurría, era llamar a su hermano mayor. Eso era por tres razones: La primera, ella no tenía el valor de ponerse de pie y caminar a otra habitación ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! Segunda, en caso de poder salir a una habitación, la de sus padres estaba hasta el fondo y la de Nik quedaba más cerca. Y la tercera, simple y sencillamente, Niklaus siempre tenía una solución a todos sus problemas.

¡BANG! ¡AUUU! Sí claro en cualquier momento se quedaban sin techo. La pequeña Rebekah se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas y comenzó a llorar por el sonido aterrador de la lluvia y los truenos. Si, así es. A Rebekah no le gustaban las tormentas, porque si tronaba sabía que no podría dormir. Muchas veces, Elijah le había dicho que cuando lloviera, durmiera en la recamara de papá y mamá; pero su padres se lo había prohibido desde hacía 3 años diciendo que ya no era más una niña pequeña. Elijah y Finn le habían dicho que a sus casi 9 años ya no debía tener miedo que nada malo podía pasar, pero el viento aullaba terroríficamente y ella ya sabía que los huracanes podían ser devastadores, su techo podía volar por los cielos en cualquier momento, o los cristales de la ventana se romperían en mil pedazos, o quizá se inundara el vecindario, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

– ¡Nik…!

Y como si de un caballero con brillante armadura se tratara, el mencionado apareció por la puerta de la recamara. Rebekah descubrió su rostro y observo a su hermano que traía una lámpara encendida en manos y una cara de preocupación que a duras penas y podía con el mismo. Niklaus camino rápidamente hacia la cama después de haber cerrado la puerta. Dejo la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche y se hinco a la altura de Rebekah.

– Cálmate, ahora… es solo una tormenta.

–… El viento aúlla y el techo puede volar en cualquier momento…

Klaus parpadeo un par de veces con eso. Hizo un gran esfuerzo de no reírse y observo a su hermana con cariño, acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

– No nos vamos a quedar sin techo Bekah… no tengas miedo, no dejare que nada te haga daño…

Rebekah frunció el ceño, pero Klaus la abrazo y poco a poco ella comenzó a tranquilizarse.

– No me quiero quedar solita, Nik…

– No puedo quedarme mucho rato, papá y mamá se enojarían ya no estamos pequeños. Espérame. –

– Nik. No te vayas –

Así, el niño de rizados cabellos rubios que contaba con maravillosos 12 años, salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación… no tardo ni un minuto en regresar para encontrar a Rebekah tapada otra vez hasta la cabeza, con la lámpara bajo las sabanas.

– Muévete, hazme un lado. – dijo Nik escabulléndose en la cama junto a su hermana.

La muñequita rubia se acurruco a su hermano y este la abrazo. Hasta que de repente, sintió mojado su pecho. Bajo la mirada cuidadosamente y observo a su hermana. Rebekah tenía pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules. El sonido y la luz de los truenos, relámpagos y el viento la tenían muy asustada ya. Niklaus dio un suspiro

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? – peguntó Rebekah sollozando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Fui a traerte esto. – respondió sacando de la bolsa de su piyama, un pequeño caballero de madera, montado en un caballo sostenido su espada y su escudo.

Rebekah lo miro intrigada, tomado el juguete con sus manos.

– ¿Qué es Nik?

– Lo talle para ti, es un valiente caballero. – le dijo alzando los hombros. –

– ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta que termine la tormenta? –

– Siempre estaré contigo, Bekah… sin importar que. Te voy a contar un cuento. ¿Sabes que los caballeros están para cuidar a las princesas? Verdad.

Rebekah asintió y comenzó a escuchar atenta a su hermano. Nik era excelente contando cuentos y su voz sonaba tremendamente relajadora. Le daba seguridad y tranquilidad, simplemente quería escucharlo siempre.

– _En un castillo de piedras que estaba sobre un acantilado. En la torre más alta moraba una hermosa doncella de blondos cabellos_…

Rebekah cerró los ojos lentamente y el agua acumulada en la comisura de sus ojos se escurrió por sus mejillas.

– _Volando sobre la torre, vigilante y atento, un rojo dragón impedía la escapatoria de la solitaria habitante del castillo. Sobre ella había caído la maldición de una bruja y la condena consistía en no poder conciliar el sueño…_

Y se acurruco más a su hermano.

– _La imposibilidad de dormir le había formado grandes ojeras que llegaban hasta sus pómulos y el exceso de cansancio la estaba enloqueciendo, arrastrándola lentamente hacia la muerte. El amanecer era joven cuando llegó el caballero que se dedicó todo el día a derrotar a la ardiente bestia y clavar su pesada espada en el corazón de la bruja…_

Klaus sonrió un poco, esforzándose recordar el cuento completo, abrazando con un poco de más fuerza a su hermanita menor.

– _Al nacer la noche sobre los cielos el caballero besó a la prisionera, liberándola de la maldición…_

Afuera, la lluvia arreciaba. Llovía cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad, realmente pareciera que la divinidad superior estaba enojada. Pero Rebekah se sentía cada vez más tranquila. La voz de su hermano la arrullaba y poco a poco, empezó a quedarse dormida.

Nik observo la calma en el rostro de Rebekah y sonrió para sí mismo, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hermana. Solo por costumbre, termino el cuento.

– _La hermosa doncella cayó en un profundo sueño y despertó a la mañana siguiente en brazos de su caballero, segura que él la iba a cuidar y proteger siempre, por eso todas las noches durmió feliz hasta el fin de su vida._

Klaus deposito un beso en la coronilla de su hermana. Y trato de acomodarla en su almohada y suspiro aliviado.

– No te vayas…

– No puedo quedarme, pero te traje al caballero para que te cuide.

Rebekah abrazo el juguete de madera. Y se acurruco en su cama – Gracias – dijo volviéndose a quedar dormida.

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces, pero al final sonrió.

– No tienes por qué agradecerme. Por siempre y para siempre… Eres mi hermanita…

Rebekah asintió. Y ahí, acurrucada en su cama abrazada de su caballero, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente.

– ¡Apúrense que van a llegar tarde! – grito Esther a sus hijos.

Todos salieron corriendo, Finn el mayor ya había entrado a College, él iba solo a la escuela, en su hermoso coche nuevo. Elijah que estaba en doceavo grado, Niklaus que estaba en séptimo, Kol que estaba en quinto, Rebeca que estaba en cuarto, y Henrik el menor estaba un en el jardín de niños, subieron rápidamente a la SUV de Esther. Esther dejo a sus hijos en la escuela con la recomendación de cuidar a Rebekah.

El día de escuela paso sin muchas complicaciones para los chicos, pero no para Rebekah, y cuando se reunieron a la hora de las salida mientras los chicos salían de la escuela rodeados de nuevos amigos y amigas, Rebekah estaba sola y callada sentada en una banca, mirando el suelo porque no quería que nadie notara su presencia, las demás niñas del salón se habían burlado de su acento, de su piel pálida (es que en Londres no pega mucho el sol), de su color de pelo, de sus cuadernos bien forrados y ordenados… bueno en conclusión no habían dejado nada sobre su persona o sus útiles escolares fuera… incluso después del recreo le habían escondido su mochila. Y no se la entregaron hasta que la maestra intervino.

– ¿Cómo te fue, hermanita? – pregunto Klaus una vez que se hubo librado de Genevieve que lo había escoltado hasta la salida de la escuela.

Rebekah alzo la mirada mientras vio cómo su hermano se sentaba a su lado en la banca. – pues, lo normal, los demás niños no me quieren. – dijo con tristeza mientras alisaba su uniforme. – Dios extraño Mystic Falls…

– Ahí en un principio tampoco te querían – dijo Elijah. Acercándose a ellos del otro lado y sentándose en la misma banca.

– Pues, si pero por lo menos los niños eran lindos conmigo. Stefan, Matt y Damon me trataban muy bien, y me defendían de las niñas que después también fueron lindas conmigo. Aquí nadie del salón me quiere. Un compañero llamado Marcel, me escondió la mochila. – dijo suspirando. – Mira ya llego mamá. – trato de cambiar su cara y poner una sonrisa mientras corría hacia su mamá.

Y todos corrieron con su madre.

Días después Klaus le dijo a Rebekah que Marcel había tenido un "accidente" en las escaleras del colegio. Que no tenía que preocuparse más por él. Pero pasaban las semanas y las cosas no mejoraban Rebekah era víctima constante de bromas de sus compañeros. Compañeros que seguían teniendo "accidentes".

_**Noviembre 2005**_

Rebekah terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para una piyamada a la que no quería ir, pero su madre había insistido, diciendo que si no iba nunca iba a hacer amigas, pero es que su madre no entendía sus únicas amigas, April y Hayley, no iban a ir. Las había conocido en la clase de ballet, su mamá era la maestra, no iban con ella a la escuela. April y Hayley estaban en la escuela pública, que diera ella por estar en con ellas en la escuela, no en esa horrible escuela de privada donde todos hablaban del dinero que tenían sus padres y de si eran de las familias colonizadoras de la ciudad.

– No te preocupes, te vas a divertir – Le dijo Elijah con un abrazo mientras ella se subía a la SUV de su madre. – Tal vez puedas hacer algunas amigas.

El camino lo hizo en silencio y es que la verdad iba aterrada, es que estaba segura que a ninguna de esas niñas le caía bien.

– Bienvenida, lindura – le dijo la madre de Monique, la niña de la fiesta. – dale tus cosas a Eve y ella las pondrá en el cuarto. Ven la fiesta es por aquí.

Rebekah entro tímidamente en la sala, y se sentó en el rincón más alejado de la misma, solitaria mientras las otras chicas se divertían en las secciones del SPA infantil que la Mamá de Monique había montado para la fiesta. En un descuido de la madre de Monique, ella y sus amigas Davina, Cassie y Abigail acorralaron a Rebekah en una esquina y le dieron dos tijeretazos en el cabello. Cuando la madre de Monique se dio cuenta, Rebekah lloraba en una esquina sosteniendo sus cabellos cortados en una mano. Inmediatamente llamo a Esther.

Esther salía apresuradamente de su casa cuando choco con Klaus y Elijah que salían de la cocina con palomitas y refrescos, para ver una película con amigos.

– ¿Qué pasa madre? – pregunto Elijah a Esther.

– Debo irme, – Dijo tomando sus llaves, y salió corriendo. Y es que la verdad no quería preocupar a sus hijos. No sabía que tan grave era la cosa o si Rebekah estaba herida.

Cuando regreso media hora más tarde con Rebekah dormida después de haber llorado todo el camino, mientras Finn la cargaba. Había encontrado a su madre en la entrada.

– ¿Qué le han hecho? – pregunto Klaus, con los ojos rojos, y la mandíbula tensa llenándose de ira.

– Dicen que se lo hizo ella misma. – Respondió Esther. Con tristeza en sus ojos. Ella adoraba a sus hijos a todos por igual, y sentía una culpa terrible cuando veía que Rebekah, Kol e incluso Henrik eran rechazados por su padre, después de que descubriera que Niklaus no era su hijo. Pero la peor parte se la estaba llevando era Rebekah y eso la estaba convirtiendo en una chica tímida e introvertida.

– Madre, no creo que se lo haya hecho ella misma – dijo Elijah con su acostumbrada educación y formalidad.

Finn había llevado a su hermanita a su cuarto y Klaus había entrado tras él, se recostó junto a su hermanita y le acaricio su tusada cabellera rubia.

– Nik… – dijo Rebekah en un sollozo. – Cuéntame un cuento…

Klaus comenzó contar el cuento – _Tiempo atrás, cuando la tierra era regida por dioses y diosas, de grandes poderes y magia ocurrió la historia te voy a contar. Urano, Dios del cielo, y Gea, Diosa madre de la tierra, trajeron al mundo a una bella niña con hermosos caireles negros como el azabache y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar, Mnemosine, tenía el poder de la memoria y su vida estaba destinada a trabajar y custodiar los recuerdos de los humanos, con muchísimo cuidado se adentraba en las mentes, escogía los recuerdos negativos, los apartaba y tras esto se deshacía de ellos para que no pudieran pegarse a la memoria de los hombres, y que tuvieran que arrastrarlos por el resto de sus vidas. Este don de gobernar los recuerdos y una belleza superior al de las demás diosas fue lo que llevó al señor del olimpo, Zeus, a enamorarse locamente de la muchacha. Él la siguió y utilizó sus mejores armas de seductor para conseguir pasar con ella nueve noches. Tras esas nueve noches nacieron nueve preciosas niñas. Cada niña le recordaba más a Zeus y a pesar de que ella trataba de olvidarle no lo conseguía ya que cada día le llevaba más en su mente._

_Olvidar a Zeus se convirtió en una tarea imposible, y esa fuerza que le unía a él era más poderosa que ninguna fuerza que hubiera conocido anteriormente. Mnemosine se hundió en la pena y en el recuerdo, abandonando en parte su labor y dejando a los hombres solos ante los malos recuerdos que se asentaban en la mente de los mismos con más fuerza. Día tras día los recuerdos agradables de su amor con Zeus llenaban su mente mientras los humanos sufrían los remordimientos de sus malos actos y sus errores._

_Aterrorizada sin saber que hacer decidió hablar con sus sabios padres, Urano y Gea._

_Inspiración, esa fue la respuestas de sus padres, "enseña a tus hijas los poderes de los dioses y envíalas a inspirar la mente de los hombres". Mnemosine se sentó y reflexionó y tras mucho… mucho pensar, miró a sus nueve hijas a los ojos._

_En los ojos de Calíope vio lindas palabras, y decidió enseñarle poesía épica y elocuencia, la muchacha de aire majestuoso se convirtió en la primera musa._

_Se acercó a su hija Clío y sintió un aroma a pasado, y pensó en ese aroma durante un momento, abrió los ojos y lo supo, su hija Clío sería la musa de la historia y de la poesía heroica, el ser humano escribiría y podría así controlar sus recuerdos y sus hazañas, ante ella tenía a la musa de la historia._

_Una luz brillo al otro lado de la sala, unos cánticos sonaron en su mente, y movimientos que simbolizaban actos, Polimnia se encontraba en el mismo lugar del que provenía la luz, los cánticos y los movimientos, Mnemosine aceptó en ese momento una nueva responsabilidad, convertir a su hija Polimnia en la musa de la mímica y los cantos sagrados. Su voz era tan majestuosa que los más grandes guerreros dejaban sus armas y se postraban a sus pies._

_Pero no fue la única que tenía que aprender el arte de la música ya que Mnemosine enseñó a su hija Euterpe el arte de la flauta y a su hija Terpsícore el arte de la danza, creando dos musas más._

_La musa de la lírica coral, especialmente de la poesía amorosa sería Erato. A Talía le enseñó el arte de la comedia, a Melpómene el de la tragedia._

_Y a Urania, como no, el arte de la astronomía. Una labor muy dura realizó con las nueve musas para formarlas y educarlas hasta su edad adulta._

_Cuando por fin crecieron las envió a la tierra, y ellas iluminaron las mentes de los mortales, lograron que los humanos expresaran la belleza en la música, en los poemas llenos de sentimientos nobles y millones de emociones incontrolables, que relatasen grandes epopeyas para recordar sus hazañas, lograron que se desataran risas con las comedias y sacasen fuera las lágrimas con las tragedias, también que leyesen en el cielo, que conociesen los astros y que admirasen su belleza._

_Llenaron sus mentes de luz, armonía y creatividad cumpliendo con las palabras que tiempo atrás Urano había dicho a su hija Mnemosine. "Solo ellas, pueden hacer regresar la alegría a los corazones de los hombres"_

Y Rebekah se quedó dormida.

Kol llego y vio su madre llorando angustiada. Elijah le platico lo que había pasado.

– Dame la orden y robo sus bicicletas – dijo Kol a su madre tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

Más tarde, llevaron a Rebekah al salón de belleza para que le arreglaran el pelo. Al día siguiente Klaus acompaño a su hermana hasta el salón de clases.

Dejo la mochila de Rebekah en el suelo, le ayudo a sacar sus útiles, – ¿Estas bien? –

– Sí – respondió Rebekah con timidez.

– Me agrada tu cabello… te hiciste algo nuevo – dijo Monique, con sorna.

– Es hermoso – Dijo Abigail en tono burlon.

Davina y Cassie se rieron. Rebekah, simplemente bajo la mirada para mantenerla fija en el escritorio…

La maestra trato de calmar los humos…

– Suficiente. ¡Suficiente!

Klaus no pudo más, agarro el pupitre de Monique y lo jaloneo aun con la niña sentada en el… y es que estaba furioso. Los demás niños del salón, lo miraron horrorizados. Él aflojo su corbata y corrió hacia la pared tomo el extintor.

– ¡Ahhhh! –grito lanzándolo por la ventana de vidrio de la puerta. Se volteo y le grito a Monique – ¡Pobre de ti si vuelves a lastimar a mi hermana!

Rebekah esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Al menos tenía a su hermano para defenderla.

Y salió corriendo del salón, al pasillo; donde la maestra lo alcanzo y lo llevo a la dirección. El director Kieran O'Connell ya estaba harto, había oído rumores de que Klaus era el responsable de los "accidentes" de varios alumnos en el horario de clases. Llamo a la policía y presento cargos contra el menor, intimidación, amenaza, vandalismo y daño a la propiedad del colegio.

Mientras Elijah, estaba en la oficina de Mikael, él tenía clases pero mas tarde.

– Padre, Rebekah es tu hija y tú la tienes prácticamente olvidada, te enteraste que paso ayer –

– Sí, tu madre me llamo y me lo conto cuando llegue a casa en la noche – Dijo Mikael volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

Elijah no pudo ocultar su desagrado pero aun manteniendo su usual postura racional y tranquila – Solo necesitaba que la consolaras y tú ni siquiera estuviste ahí. – y hasta ahí, pudo contenerse – ¡Es tu hija! – grito.

Mikael lo miro de reojo y Elijah continuo – y te extraña. Te necesita… –

–Veré que esas niñas no regresen más al colegio…– Dijo secamente.

– Sr. Mikaelson – interrumpió, Felicia su secretaria entrando por la puerta. – Su esposa, en el teléfono –

– Pásame la llamada, – dijo Mikael.

– ¿Levantaron cargos?… ¿en la estación de policía?… debería dejar que se quede ahí… está bien de todos modos iba a ir a hablar a la junta directiva del colegio, veré que retiren los cargos – se levantó haciendo una seña a Elijah, iban rumbo al colegio.

Después de hablar con la junta directiva del colegio. Se dirigió a la estación de policía para recoger a Klaus.

– Destrucción de propiedad privada, vandalismo, intimidación, amenaza…

– Yo no te llame… – dijo Klaus muy orgulloso.

– Lo sé, – dijo Mikael, aunque no era su hijo, lo toleraba. – acabo de librar una pelea feroz, y de proporciones épicas en el consejo administrativo de esa escuela insignificante, y no me aplacare hasta que esas niñas se vayan… ah y logre que retiraran los cargos. Les di una semana. Si no, yo y mi muy abundante contribución en colegiaturas y donaciones se ira a otra parte… Sé que crees que soy un imbécil pero puedo ser útil. Trata de no volver atacar la escuela…

– Gracias por sacarme… – Dijo Klaus resignado…

De momento todos comprendieron que por el bien de Rebekah todos debían de mantenerse unidos…

**_POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE ELLOS SERIAN FAMILIA…_**


End file.
